


Kitty Saves Christmas (or that time Dean's baby peed on him)

by MsCaptainWinchester (rons_pigwidgeon)



Series: Supernatural ABO Bingo 2017 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Babies, Domestic Fluff, Emma Winchester - Freeform, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Omega Castiel, SPN A/B/O Bingo, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 15:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12171993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rons_pigwidgeon/pseuds/MsCaptainWinchester
Summary: Dean comes home from a business trip to a house full of pups and a happy omega he missed very much. This is domestic af. Deal with it.





	Kitty Saves Christmas (or that time Dean's baby peed on him)

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written the fill the Pups square on my SPN ABO Bingo card.

The drive home is Dean's favorite part of a business trip, when he can shed all the stress of clients and presentations and mergers and the mental exhaustion of long, boring meetings, and let the anticipation of seeing his mate and his pups again take over. He's Facetimed with them all week when he wasn't busy with work, but it isn't the same as being there. And as he pulls up the driveway, he can already see a tiny face grinning at him through the front window.

Emma waves her hands wildly above her head and jumps from the couch, disappearing from view as he parks and grabs his laptop bag before climbing out of the Impala.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Emma exclaims as she tumbles down the stairs that lead from the garage into the house, barefoot with messy braids and a Tiana dress pulled over her clothes. She wraps her arms around his knees before he has the chance to dip down and pick her up, almost bowling him over in his enthusiasm.

"Hey beautiful, how are you?" He asks, grinning as he leans down to pick her up. She snakes her arms and legs around him like an octopus and presses wet kisses to his cheek and jaw.

"I missed you, Daddy! I know you said you were only going to be gone a week, but it felt like a whole year."

"I missed you, too, sweetheart. So, so much," he tells her as he carries her into the house. He drops his bag onto the hall table and holds her close, smelling her hair and letting her soft, sweet vanilla scent roll over him.

"Did you bring me anything, Daddy?"

"As a matter of fact, I did. Close your eyes." She closes her eyes tight, and he pecks her on the lips.

"There you go," he says, and laughs at the scowl that earns him.

"Daddy, that isn't a present."

"No? Well, it's a good thing I brought this, then." He reaches into his bag with one hand and riffles around until he finds the little bag with the keychain he'd bought her at the hotel gift shop. He hands her the paper bag and watches her pull out the keychain with wide eyes.

"A keychain for my collection! Thank you, Daddy!" She gives him a hug, delight written all over her face. "Will you help me add it to my collection?"

"Of course, sweetheart, but let me go say hello to Papa and your brothers first." He's been hearing the sounds of gurgling and happy squeals from the living room for their entire conversation, and he carries her in that direction. Cas is sitting in his favorite chair with Issy cradled in his arms, bottle at the ready. Sammy is laying in his bouncy seat, kicking away at the air and gurgling happily. Dean slides Emma back onto her own feet and walks over to Cas.

"Hey gorgeous, I missed you," he says, leaning over the chair to give Cas a kiss.

"Mmm, we missed you, too. How was New York?"

Dean rolls his eyes, leaning down to kiss Issy's forehead and scent him. "Boring. Pretty sure I didn't need to be there, but you know how Zachariah is. Now that I'm home, how can I help?"

"Could you check Sammy and make sure he's still dry? And Emma's been asking for a snack for ten minutes." He rolls his eyes a little, which means evidence aside, Emma's been in a mood all day.

"On it." He turns to Sammy and unbuckles him, grinning down at his smiling face as he picks him up. He can already tell he needs a change. "Hey there, buddy. Did you get bigger already? Let's go change that stinky butt, hmm?"

"Daddy said a bad word!" Emma declares, pointing at the swear jar they have sitting on her bookcase.

"Butt is not a bad word," Dean argues, even as Cas gives him a look. He blows a huff of air out of the side of his mouth and heads down the hall with little Sammy gumming at his shirt collar. He's going to have to remind himself to cut out his actual cursing around the pups again, now that he's home. He buries his nose in Sammy's hair and breathes in his soft scent, baby powder and milk and something deeper that Dean hasn't quite got a handle on yet, something just Sammy. Once upstairs in the bedroom, he lays him out on the changing table and starts unsnapping his onesie, a green one with little trees and forest animals.

"Do we have a wet butt, huh?" he coos, tickling Sammy's belly until he squeals and kicks his legs happily. Dean makes faces at him as he fumbles around for a wet wipe and a fresh diaper, not paying attention to the fact the he left the wet diaper open in the meantime. He gets a stream of pee in his face for his efforts.

He snaps the wet diaper back up over Sammy's penis in time to catch the last of if, cursing softly at his own forgetfulness. "This your way of getting me back for leaving you with Papa for a week, little man?" He says, wiping at his face with the wet wipe he'd meant for Sammy. He gets another squeal and more kicking in response, the baby none-the-wiser that he's just peed all over his father.

Dean swipes out the diaper and gets Sammy snapped back in his onesie, glad he didn't need to change that too—getting baby arms in and out of clothing is its own sort of hell—and carries him into his and Cas' bedroom to get rid of the sodden shirt and wipe his neck and chest off. Sammy sucks on his toes on the bed and makes happy baby noises while Dean changes into lounge pants and an old Metallica t-shirt.

Emma comes running in just as he picks Sammy back up. "Daddy, Daddy, can you help me put my new keychain on my collection now?" she asks, dangling the new keychain of the Statue of Liberty he'd brought her in one hand and the giant collection of keychains she already accumulated from their travels in the other.

"Of course, baby. Bring it here." He takes a seat on the bed and she crawls up with him, trying to push her way past her little brother to get in his lap. Dean shuffles the baby around to make room and takes the new keychain from her. There are things you learn to do one-handed once you have babies, and Dean has become very good at balancing an infant on his chest with only a forearm under the bottom for support. He finagles the key ring open and hooks it onto the closet other ring and lets Emma slide it around until it's hooked. She holds the clump up in front of them and dangles it, the metal charms clanking together.

"It's so pretty, Daddy."

"Just like you, sweetheart. Let's go show Papa and see how he's doing with Issy." Emma hops off his lap and leads him downstairs, where Cas is now swaying in the middle of the living room, attempting to burp Issy. Emma is chattering away before she even crosses the threshold.

 

-

 

Dinner done, Dean settles on the couch with the twins and Emma to watch a movie—Kitty Saves Christmas, because he let his daughter choose the movie and obviously a Christmas movie is an excellent choice for May. Issy is on his chest, and Sammy is laid out in his lap, and Emma is glued to his side, her little hand wrapped around his bicep. He’s a happy alpha to have his pups so close.

"Papa's missing the movie," Emma stage-whispers right in his ear, blowing a puff of air directly down his ear canal that sends a shiver down his spine, but he's too content to care.

"Papa's taking a shower and a nap. Sometimes adults need alone time."

"But he's missing the movie."

"You can tell him what happens when he comes back downstairs."

"Okay." She settles back down. Issy tugs on Dean's ear in his sleep, making soft snuffling noises as he buries his face in Dean's neck. Sammy kicks at his stomach between gurgles, sucking on the corner of his blanket. Dean rubs his belly, smiling every time Sammy gurgles at him.

When Cas comes back down, hair wet and a smile just for him, his heart skips a beat. Cas curls up on Dean's other side and cuddles up close, accepting the kiss Dean gives him when he's settled. "Good shower?"

"Good shower."

Dean kisses him again, smiling when he pulls back. "I love you," he whispers.

Cas' cheeks grow pink. "I love you, too."

They might stare at each other a little longer than normal, but Emma doesn't let that stop her from telling Cas loudly about the kitten and the puppy and the mission to save Christmas. And Dean wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Issy's full name is Israfel. Sammy's full name is Samandriel. They made a deal when they were talking about pups that Dean got to pick names on the first pregnancy. Cas got to pick them on the second. If they have a third, Dean will get to pick again.
> 
> If you want writing updates from me, you can follow me on Twitter [@RonsPigwidgeon](https://twitter.com/RonsPigwidgeon) or Tumblr at [MsCaptainWinchester](https://mscaptainwinchester.tumblr.com/).


End file.
